Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (MOS) devices are basic building elements in integrated circuits. An existing MOS device typically has a gate electrode comprising polysilicon doped with p-type or n-type impurities, using doping operations such as ion implantation or thermal diffusion. The work function of the gate electrode was adjusted to the band-edge of the silicon. For an n-type Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (NMOS) device, the work function may be adjusted to close to the conduction band of silicon. For a P-type Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (PMOS) device, the work function may be adjusted to close to the valence band of silicon. Adjusting the work function of the polysilicon gate electrode can be achieved by selecting appropriate impurities.
MOS devices with polysilicon gate electrodes exhibit carrier depletion effect, which is also referred to as a poly depletion effect. The poly depletion effect occurs when the applied electrical fields sweep away carriers from gate regions close to gate dielectrics, forming depletion layers. In an n-doped polysilicon layer, the depletion layer includes ionized non-mobile donor sites, wherein in a p-doped polysilicon layer, the depletion layer includes ionized non-mobile acceptor sites. The depletion effect results in an increase in the effective gate dielectric thickness, making it more difficult for an inversion layer to be created at the surface of the semiconductor.
The poly depletion problem may be solved by forming metal gate electrodes or metal silicide gate electrodes, wherein the metallic gates used in NMOS devices and PMOS devices may also have band-edge work functions. Since the NMOS devices and PMOS devices have different requirements regarding the work functions, dual-gate CMOS devices are used, which may be formed using a gate-last approach.
The gate-last approach typically includes the steps of forming dummy gates for both PMOS and NMOS devices. The dummy gates of PMOS and NMOS devices are then removed, and metals with different work functions are filled into the openings left by the dummy gates of the PMOS and NMOS devices.